1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phlebotomy needle attachable to a vacuum container with a vent to preclude blood flashback and more particularly pertains to drawing blood to a vacuum container without the use of a syringe and with a vent to preclude blood flashback to exterior of the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of phlebotomy needles for drawing blood to a container is known in the prior art. More specifically, phlebotomy needles for drawing blood to a container heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of drawing blood from a patient for testing purposes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,892 to Latham, Jr. discloses a phlebotomy needle system incorporating means to add anticoagulant and wash liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,496 to Van Baelen discloses a phlebotomy needle assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,904,242 to Kulli discloses a phlebotomy set with safety retracting needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,640 to Gibbs discloses a nonreusable medical needle apparatus.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,178,157 to Fanlo discloses a phlebotomy device and method of use thereof.
In this respect, the phlebotomy needle attachable to a vacuum container with a vent to preclude blood flashback according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of drawing blood to a vacuum container without the use of a syringe and with a vented shield to preclude blood flashback to exterior of the container.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a phlebotomy needle attachable to a vacuum container with a vent to preclude blood flashback which can be used for drawing blood to a vacuum container without the use of a syringe and with a vent to preclude blood flashback to exterior of the container. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.